Pick Up My Pieces
by infinityowl
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a perfectly normal life until fate brings Percy Jackson into her boring life. Will their love for each other be able to stand against their friends and the stereotypical high school cliques? Or will Annabeth's friends have to pick up her pieces and help her get over the hurricane that is Percy Jackson?(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first official FanFiction and I am SUPER excited! I am your typical fangirl that ships all of the book pairings. I also have a pet peeve of incorrect grammar and such so if you could KINDLY criticize my work that would be fantastic. Although this is my first FanFiction I have been reading them for awhile now. I'm guessing you want to read the story now so… here it is!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I rolled over in my bed and looked at my alarm clock, which was blaring in my ear, and looked at the time. 5:00 a.m. With a groan I got up out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to take my morning revival (a.k.a. my shower). Then I went to get dressed my usual winter wear, a grey sweater with a pair of black leggings, and did my hair in its usual ponytail.

I guess you could say I was pretty with my long curly blonde hair that went down to my waist. I also had a deep tan from the previous summer when my friends and I went to Long Island Sound. But I think the thing that stands about me is my eyes. They are a stormy grey and when I'm thinking (or so I'm told) the look like turning gearshifts.

I then walked into the kitchen and got myself some cereal (my mom had left early to go to her job that required most of her attention), and after I finished that I got into my car and drove off to school, Goode High School.

Here's the thing about my school, I'm pretty sure we are the most cliché school out of the entire universe. The school is divided in stereotypical groups of knuckle-head jocks, make-up obsessed cliques, nerds who just liked comic books and video games, the "gangsters" who thought they were cool because they wore their pants as low as they possibly could, and populars who couldn't care less about their studies or the rest of the school's population.

My group of friends is an entirely different story, though. We have Piper McLean whose mom owns a very large make-up company and her father is world famous movie star Tristan McLean. You would expect she would be a stuck up rich snob, but she isn't, she's a very down to earth kid. That also happens to be drop dead gorgeous even though she tries to hide it she can't. Her heritage is connected to the Cherokee Indians so she looks very earthy. She has these super cool eyes that are ever-changing and choppy brown hair that is usually braided with feathers. All in all, she is probably the most beautiful person in our group.

Then there's her boyfriend Jason Grace, our Golden Boy, President of the student council, and active in sports. Plus he actually tries to work hard in class, which is a one-up to most of the boys in high school who are too busy checking girls out to listen to their teachers. He has blond hair and blue eyes and is well built. Lots of girls swoon over him, but Piper has him wrapped around her little finger.

Next is their best friend Leo Valdez. There are almost no words to describe him. He is probably the most problematic child I have ever seen. With crazy brown eyes and a devilish grin, teachers automatically know to have the principal on speed dial just in case. He is also described with the term "Latino Santa's elf."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is one of my all time best friends. Her father is the owner of Dare Incorporation and she hates him. She loves to paint and protest the strangest things. She has super frizzy red hair (I'm sure her parents didn't intend the pun when they named her) and bright emerald green eyes that stand out against her pale face and sea of freckles.

My other best friend is Thalia Grace. She and Jason are twins and she is older by 8 minutes. You would never even guess that they were siblings much less twins. Her attitude is very rebellious and snarky. You really can't go 5 minutes in a conversation with Thalia and not expect to hear a sarcastic comment. She has spiky black hair with piercing blue eyes with a pale face and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose. I've known her since I was 7 years old.

I was thinking about how horribly my day was going to go that I almost didn't notice him. Percy Jackson. You cannot step into this school without hearing his name repeated over and over again. He was the most popular person in the school yet he seemed oblivious to the admiring and jealous stares he got by just walking down the hall.

His girlfriend, Alicia Nicole Morris, on the other hand knew she was getting these stares, and she took time to rub it into everyone's faces seeming to say "Hell yeah I'm Percy Jackson's girlfriend if you mess with me you mess with him." Seriously if she wasn't considered a snob then I don't know what is.

Anyway, I narrowly avoided them while going to my locker to put my things away. It was far too close for comfort. Today I'm going to stick to the same motto as usual "Avoid the populars".

 **(A/N) That concludes the first chapter I hope you review. It would mean the world to me. Until next time.**

 **~infinityowl~**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Sorry that it's been so long, one of my friends told me to start watching** ** _Glee_** **and I became obsessed. Anyway, here is chapter two of** ** _Pick Up My Pieces!_**

 **Percy's POV**

I watch helplessly as Alicia, my girlfriend, glares at every girl that comes within five feet of me, which is pretty hard not to because the hallways aren't all that big. I really wish that I could break up with her, but she would probably make my life a living hell.

Throughout this all my friends have stood by me. They even made up a list of 10 different ways I could break up with her.

I know what you're thinking: that I'm a douche who doesn't understand what he has and that I should be grateful for what I have and blah blah blah.

But you don't understand what I go through. Alicia will call me at one in the morning to make sure I'm by myself and not with another girl. It gets annoying after awhile.

Anyway, I make my way to my first class of the day: English. My teacher is my stepdad Paul he's pretty cool, but he doesn't let me slack off like some of my other teachers. He expects me to actually do work! I know crazy right!

The reason some of my teachers let me slack off is because I am the captain of the football and swimming teams.

I watch and listen as Paul drones on and on about that could care less about. Whenever he asks the class a question a blonde always raises her hand. A blonde! Aren't they supposed to be dumb or something like that. **(A/N I have nothing against blondes, some of my closest friends are blonde)**

Eventually, the bell rings and I get up. As I walk out of the classroom, I realize how long this day is going to be. I groan inwardly.

 **(A/N) Sorry this is such a short chapter. I will try to get another one out by the end of the week. I also have Annabeth's winter wear on polyvore the link is:**

 **annabeths_winter_wear/set?id=163913523#fans**

 **Hopefully I'll see you by the end of the week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sooooo it's been awhile. I don't even have any excuses. I will try harder to get this up more often.**

 **I also want to thank the five reviewers that reviewed my story! It made me feel very happy! Especially Rebecca M. who motivated me to write this chapter.**

 **Well, here's the story!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

After a very exhausting morning it was finally time for lunch. Sadly, it is the only period that I have with all of my friends. I also have it with Percy Jackson and Alicia Morris and all of their popular friends.

With arguments between Thalia and Rachel about what is more important: My Chemical Romance or saving the critically endangered species of Vaquita, to Leo making horrible jokes. It gets pretty heated. Most of the time I keep to myself and read or I talk to my friends about things ranging from politics to new bands to everything in between.

Today was different though. I had the distinct feeling that someone was watching me. Call it paranoia, but I swear I could feel it.

I scanned the room my eyes falling on a young girl around the age of 13, which is weird because you usually don't get into high school until you're 15. Thalia must have started looking at the girl also and having the some train of thought as me because she said, "We should invite her to sit with us. She looks lonely."

I nodded, "I'll go get her."

I get up and walk over to where the young girl was sitting and sit down across from her.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Hazel," she says in an oddly confident voice.

"Would you like to come and sit with us? We could use a fresh face over there."

"Sure."

We both then get up and go back to my table.

"Everyone this is Hazel…. What did you say your last name was?"

"Levesque," she replied coolly.

"Where did you come from, sweet thang?" Leo asked.

"My mother's womb. Duh," Hazel recovered.

"That's Leo," I state, "He will warm up to you," I point across the Table, "That is Jason and Piper. And over here is-"

Thalia cuts me off, "I'm Thalia. And this is Rachel."

Rachel smiles warmly at Hazel, "It's nice to have you join our group, Hazel."

And with that Hazel Levesque became one of our own.

 **(A/N) How was the chapter? Did it meet your wishes? I hope it did. Like I said earlier, I will try to update soon but if I don't… IT WAS THE CHICKEN!**

 **I'm going to start asking questions at the end of each chapter that you can answer in the review section. I will give you my answer in the next chapter. And the first question is…**

 **What is your favorite PJO book?**

 **See you next time! ;)**

 **~infinityowl~**


End file.
